Way of the Ninja/Transcript
(The episode begins with Master Ulmulk heading to Ignacia where Ryouta and Midori are working at Four Weapons ironmonger.) Ryouta: (making a blade) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right iron and plenty of heat. Cool it off...and Presto! (Sighs in sadness as his sword got tangled up.) Midori: (laughs) You made it too quickly, Ryouta. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say... Ryouta: I know...no matter how many flames you have, experience is not something you learn overnight. That works for you, Midori, but I am gonna be a better ironmonger than Dad ever was. Master Ulmulk: (entering the shop) Hmm...your iron is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? Ryouta: Ninja? Huh, you are a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, grandpa. And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! Master Ulmulk: Hmm...too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. (Midori motions to Ryouta to show Wu around.) Ryouta: Let me sh...(Master Ulmulk disappears)...he was just...forget it. (A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia, heralding the arrival of the zombie. Upon the arrival, three zombie Generals appear riding a Zombie Pickup Truck.) Knuckle: Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I am dying to go down there. Kruncher: You nitwit, you are already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Sensei Samurar. (changing tone, talking to Samurar) With all due respect, last time...you did say...I could go first. Samurar: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!!! (All the Zombie Vehicles accelerate in full speed.) (The citizens of Triboria cheer and charge at the oncoming Pickup Trucks.) Samurar: Boo! (The citizens turn and flee as the Zombie Army rushes past them.) Midori: (noticing them from the shop) What are they? Ryouta: (wearing armor) I don't know. Stay here. (Ryouta battles the zombie warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Ryouta's foot.) Ryouta: Ow! Bite this! (Kicks the zombie's head away.) (As two Zombies clap for the extraordinary performance, Midori sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack.) Ryouta: (surprised at Midori's attack) I thought I told you to stay back! Midori: And what? Let you have all the fun? (As the siblings fight the Zombie Army, Cruncher and Knuckle sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside.) Cruncher: you are not looking hard enough! (Hits Knuckle with a samurai helmet.) Knuckle: Ow! you are not looking hard enough! (Hits Cruncher in retaliation.) (As the two zombie Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samurar was looking for.) Cruncher and Knuckle: The map! (Back outside, Ryouta finishes the last of the zombie warriors when Samurar approaches him. Ryouta takes out his weapon while Samurar takes out four more.) Ryouta: (realizing how handicapped he is) Oops... (Samurar easily disarms Ryouta and knocks him down without a problem. As Samurar is about to give him a deadly blow, a golden tornado approaches Samurar and attacks him.) Master Ulmulk: (inside the tornado) Ninja Go! (attacks Samurar) Samurar: Master Ulmulk! Your Battlejitzu looks rusty. Master Ulmulk: Nothing like rotten flesh to sharpen its edge, Samurar. (Samurar notices a knocked down Ryouta and a water tank above him. Samurar then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Ryouta.) Ryouta: (noticing the tank) Oh no! Master Ulmulk: Ninja Go! (performs Battlejitzu and rescues Ryouta.) Samurar: (retreats into his Zombie Pickup Truck with the map, but not before leaving Master Ulmulk a message) Sensei Kenji says take the girl! Master Ulmulk: (shocked) Sensei Kenji? (Cruncher laughs as he launches the Pickup Truck's rotten flesh hand to grab Midori.) Ryouta: Midori!!! (The Zombie Army escape with Midori in their hands.) Ryouta: (saddened) They took Midori... Master Ulmulk: I told you. (hits Ryouta's head with a bamboo stick) Useless. Ryouta: (furious) Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your...Twistitzu or your... Master Ulmulk: (correcting Ryouta) Battlejitzu! Ryouta: But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back! Master Ulmulk: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samurar, king of Hell. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Sensei Kenji, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought. Ryouta: Sensei Kenji?! Hell?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?! Master Ulmulk: What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Battlejitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Battlejitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the nun chucks of electricty, the chakrams of Ice and the blade of flames! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was sPickup Truck down and banished to Hell. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Sensei Kenji and I need to find those weapons before he does. Ryouta: you are the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map? Master Ulmulk: No. I came for something greater. You. Since my brother cannot enter his realm, it's obvious he has sPickup Truck a deal with Samurar. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the flames inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Battlejitzu Master. Ryouta: Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. (Master Ulmulk knocks Ryouta down as he tries to walk away.) Master Ulmulk: Ha ha. Clunky bill! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the flames that burns inside. Only when you become a Battlejitzu Master, will you be able to face...Sensei Kenji. (The next day, Ryouta struggles to climb the mountain Master Ulmulk climbs to reach the Monastery of Battlejitzu.) Ryouta: (exhausted from the mountain climbing) How long is training gonna be?! Master Ulmulk: (pauses for a second) Patience. (they enter the monastery) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner. Ryouta: (surprised) A monastery? You expecting to learn to fight in a place of peace? Master Ulmulk: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. Ryouta: But there's nothing here. (Master Ulmulk clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.) Ryouta: (amazed) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.) Master Ulmulk: (pauses in a moment of worry) Oh dear... (Ryouta gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.) Master Ulmulk: Complete the training course before I finish my coffee. Then we will see if you are ready. (drinks up his coffee) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again. Ryouta: (confused) Failed?!! But I did not even start to... Master Ulmulk: (closing the door of the monastery) Patience. (For the next couple of days, Ryouta trains, but does not succeed his expectations, making Master Ulmulk fail him over and over again.) (One day, a determined Ryouta attempts the training procedure once again as Master Ulmulk watches. Just as Master Ulmulk is about to drink his coffee, Ryouta knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more coffee into another cup, he notices that Ryouta is nowhere to be found.) Ryouta: (Surprising Master Ulmulk, who was just looking for him.) Was that one sugar...or two? (Master Ulmulk is impressed with Ryouta's progress and enters the inside of the monastery.) Ryouta: So, am I gonna learn this Battlejitzu I've been hearing about? Master Ulmulk: You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. (closes the door) My advice is to get some sleep. (Later that night, three unknown ninja enter the monastery as Sensei is asleep and Ryouta is preparing for bed.) Master Ulmulk: (in a flashback) My advice is to get some sleep. Ryouta: (talking to himself) Oh yeah?! Well take this! (The first ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nun chucks.) And this! (The second ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of chakrams.) And this! (Ryouta then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe.) (The three ninja ambush Ryouta and prepare to attack him.) Ryouta: (realizing his troubling situation) Oops... (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.)